conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Skandinav-magyar kieli
Overview =Setting = Skandinav kieli (Scandinavian language) is a language that is made of Swedish, Finnish, and Danish. It may be used in many fields such as policy, music, science etc. =Grammar = 1)ALPHABET(AAKKOSILLA) The alphabet consists of 39 letters altogether: This must be learned well in order to continue. J is pronounced as English y! 2) VERBS In Skandinav kieli there is an infinitive form, positive, negative and question form of verbs in five tenses - present, perfect, pluperfect, future and past future. Infinitive Infinitive form has an ending in -it. For example: görit /goorit/ - to make (from Danish) työit /tyooit/ - to work (from Finnish) ätit /aatit/ - to eat (from Swedish) Negative Negation is constructed very simple. When negating ei-(no) must be put in front of the verb and that's it! Question Questions are formed by reversing the order of the subject and the verb (verb goes before the subject) and adding question particle to the end of the verb -hvär For example: Minä työn./minaa tyoon/ - I work. Työnhvär minë?/tyoonhvaar minaa/ - Work I?(lit.) - Do I work? Conjugation Skandinav kieli has one conjugation for each tense. And there are no irregular verbs. Present verb työit - positive (negative) verb olla - to be Perfect Perfect is made by adding -neet to the end of the present of verb. Perfect or Pas t(viimeisten) in everyday language is used for expressing something that happened in the past and has no connection with the future, has a result in the future, still continues. It IS said when it happened. verb työit verb olla Pluperfect Pluperfect is constructed of verb to be in the present and the main verb in the Perfect. Pluperfect or Present Past (tässä aikaisemmin) in the spoken language, everyday is used for expressing the past action which occurred in the past before another action, is over and it is NOT said when this occurred. verb olla Future Future is constructed by adding -skenälle to the end of the verb. työit - työ + skenälle = työskenälle Past Future Past Future is used to express something that will happen in the far future, or you guess it's going to happen. It's constructed by adding - jövö to the future verb. työit - työ + skenälle + jövö = työskenällejövő 3) NOUNS There is no article in Skandinav-danske kieli. There are two genders (sukupuolier) - maculine (maskuliinisen) and feminine (kvinde). Masculine nouns have ending in -en and feminine in -an. Plural is made by adding -et to masculine and -at to feminine. For example: hiirien (mouse) - hiirienet (mice) ---> hiirian (female mouse) - hiirianat (female mice) 4) ADJECTIVES Adjectives always agree with the noun in gender and number. Masculine is formed by adding -t for singular or -a for plural on the root. Feminine is formed by adding -sk for singular and -ska for plural to the root. Often confused is the adjective "sven-" because it means Swedish. One wouldn't say "svent" or "svena" for Swedish man, instead for both men and women we use "svensk" or "svenska"!!! Irregular adjectives: Norge (Norway) - norsk/norska - Norska (Norwegian) Sverige (Sweden) - svensk/svenska - Svenska (Swedish) Dänmark (Denmark) - dansk/danska - Dänska (Danish) Island (Iceland) - islansk/islanska - Islanska (Icelandic) Soumi (Finland) - soumsk/suomska - Suomenska (Finnish) Liätuvos (Lithuania) - liatuvsk/liatuvska - Liätuvska (Lithuanian) Latvijas (Latvia) - lätvijask/lätvijaska - Latvijaska (Latvian) Jämförelse =Dictionary= ... =Example text = Artiklen 1 ta allmän erkläringan ta humanet befogenhetet: Alle humanet varelset ne boren esteetönet og geliket ssa värdighed og befogenhetet. He ne lagdet kanssa anledningen og omatuntat og pitäisat handlit mod yksi mod anden ssa henken ta broderskap. (All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights.They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.) Category:Languages